


Perfect Sense Toruka Dreamer

by crying_koala2610



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_koala2610/pseuds/crying_koala2610
Summary: A collection of Toruka shippers dream about Toruka.





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is taken from a Japanese Toruka shipper's dream which just too cute to be ignored <3  
> Special thanks to my cult friends, the Japanese Toruka shipper named Momo and @totalsyndrome for translating the Japanese tweet about the dream!!!

"I'll talk about my dream today."

Taka: I love you.

Toru: Say it one more time.

Taka: I love you!

Toru: One more time.

(After around 23 times...)

Taka: Geez why aren't you getting embarrassed!

Taka goes to the room next door. 

Toru: (looks at me) Isn't he cute?


	2. Takapad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is taken from my friend's dream.

There were me, my brother, Toru and Taka.  
We all went to a convenient store. Then suddenly, Taka said to Toru,

"Toru, go buy for me some pads. NOW!"

Toru obeyed Taka like a good boyfriend he is and went to search for the pads.

We stared at Taka. Shit, he's already so moody and has this scary "I will kill you" aura around him. We didn't say anything, just silently pray for Toru to come back faster as we watched Toru went around searching for the pads.

However, after a while waiting we finally saw Toru as he went to the cashier counter and asked the young female cashier.

"Excuse me....but I can't find... (Toru seemed to be embarrassed, his face looks so red).. "

"Yes? What can I help you Sir?"

"BITCH THAT'S MY MAN YOU'RE TALKING TO!!"

We both had to hold back Taka as he was super pissed, being on period didn't help either.

"I'm searching for sanitary pads! Hurry up and show me where it is! I don't want to leave this store with a dead body inside!!'

"It's- it's this way Sir!"  
The scared female cashier then led Toru to where the pads is. Shortly afterwards Toru come back with the pads in his hand. He and the cashier went to the counter, quickly finished the payment process then he walked to us. He gave the pads to Taka as he harshly took it with angry glare at Toru.

We walked out of the store, but Taka was able to give "I'm watching you" gesture to the female cashier.


	3. Hanging out with Toruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next dream of her happened in a mall.

I was with Taka and a girl, at the mall lobby. We were waiting for Toru and my brother to arrive.  
The girl was giving us a stare which made us feel uncomfortable, then she said,

"You two will make a good Hobbit duo."

"SAY WHAT??!"

Even Taka who was busy meddling with his phone raised his face and yelled with me to the girl. Just because she's taller than us doesn't mean she can call us as "Hobbit".

"Hold my phone. Don't sneak." 

"Okay, I promise I won't." 

After Taka gave me his phone, he approached the girl face to face as if ready to slap her into oblivion. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, I quickly turn on Taka's IPhone and was about to enter the required password (I can guess what the password is) when a familiar soft baritone voice invaded my ears.

 "Hey guys, babe. Sorry we're late." 

Luckily at a perfect timing, Toru and my brother appeared or else we might change this hanging out location to the police station. 

Taka quickly snatched his phone back from my hand then eagerly went by Toru's side. The killer vibe earlier was replaced with flowery and happiness vibe. They look so cute and perfect together. Although, I am a little disappointed Toru appeared just now, or else I might have gone through some of their private "icha-icha" pictures kept in Taka's IPhone. 

"Ready to go?" 

His question replied with Taka nodded.

Then they walked side by side in front of the three of us. 

"I like them!! I am a Fujoshi!!" 

My spontaneous statement made my brother and the girl stopped walking as they gave me a judgemental stare. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
